


"Constant"

by Timeless_fandoms



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeless_fandoms/pseuds/Timeless_fandoms
Summary: *AOS 7x05 spoilers* This was written from the perspective after 7X05 and what would happen when Daniel was done helping the team in 2020 and decides to go back with Peggy.
Relationships: Peggy Carter & Daniel Sousa
Kudos: 6





	"Constant"

**Author's Note:**

> ((Disclaimer: I wrote this after AOS 7x05 but it really is all a made up scenario cause I didn’t know how this season would turn out. and no it wasn't changed since I saw the rest of the season))

•Daniel’s POV•

2020\. That was the year we were in. The chronicoms had been defeated and the team and I had, somehow, saved S.H.I.E.L.D. and the earth. I sat with the team on the zephyr most of them were talking amongst themselves. I wasn’t paying much attention though. I just wanted to get home.

Working with this team was amazing and it’s surreal to see how far S.H.I.E.L.D. would come and the amazing people they will have running it but I’d rather get back to 1955 and honestly forget about most of this. I wanted to get back to my life. Back to her.

But how could I? I couldn’t just show up back to work. At least not in a public roll like Chief. it didn’t matter. All I wanted to to was go and tell my wife I loved her and that I am never leaving her again. Peggy and I have been married for almost 6 years. I couldn’t let her believe I was dead. I couldn’t break all of the promises I had made to her.

Before the whole scenario of faking my death Peggy was supposed to be flying home from New York, where she was helping with a case there, on the 23rd. Right now, if I don’t go back, she thinks I’m dead. I have to go back before then. She has already lost so many people in her life and she has blamed herself for each one. I can’t let her make herself believe that her not being with me caused my “death.”

I stand up and pull Simmons, Daisy, and Mack aside. “Is there anyway of us going back in time again? I’m glad I was able to help and I appreciate you all saving my life but all I want to do is go home to 1955. I have someone in my life who I need to make sure knows that I’m not really dead. I promise she’s trustworthy” I say with a half smile.

I can tell simmons is thinking. She is probably trying to figure out away to get us back there. Mack steps in and speaks up “I didn’t realize you had a girl back in your timeline.”

“Yeah...” I say longingly “My wife. She is the most important person in my life. I couldn’t live with myself if I didn’t go back to her.”

Simmons jumps in then with a sudden look of contentment “I think this is doable. We will have you back in 1955 to be with Peggy in no time...” she says and all four of us stop and look at her. I can feel the heat rising to my face.

“Peggy, huh?” Daisy remarks with a smirk “that wasn’t in the history books.”

“I’m right aren’t I? I didn’t know you were married but I have noticed the way you get when she is mentioned.” Simmons asks like a giddy little girl.

“Yeah... like I said she’s been through a lot, you guys know that, I can’t let her believe that I am dead.” I then reach in my pocket to a small pouch and pull out my wedding band and place it where it rightfully belongs. “I missed that” I say to myself as I admire the symbol of my marriage that I rarely got to wear in public. “We chose to keep... us... a secret.”

“We’ll get you home to her.” Mack says as he pats my shoulder. “One more thing that we need to discuss before you leave though...”

~~~~~

We arrive in New York on July 21st 1955. I say goodbye to the team, wish them well and head off to the home that Peggy shares with Angie when she’s here. I arrive at the house without drawing any attention to myself making sure I wasn’t seen by any SSR people who might recognize me. I couldn’t have anyone knowing that I was here in New York and then have them find out I died in Nevada the next day. I’m lucky that I don’t have my crutch now. It drew too much attention.

•Peggy’s POV•

I’m sitting at the table eating the diner food takeout with Angie had brought home from work today. We always do this at least once before I leave to go back home.

We are currently having a very not-so-serious conversation about the two ridiculous men that came into the diner today, half drunk, and who Angie had to deal with. We are both beginning to laugh to the point of tears when there is a knock at the door. Angie stands up to go answer it and I wipe my eyes with a napkin before I decide to go follow her to the door.

She must have run to answer the door and then immediately slipped out of the room because by the time I turned the corner I was met by the most amazing surprise.

“Daniel!” I saw sweetly. “What are you doing here? You know I’m scheduled to fly home in 2 days!” I say walking toward him. As I get close he speeds up wrapping his arms around my waist in an almost desperate fashion. I wrap my arms around him as I feel his face sink into my neck. He’s holding on much longer than he ever has. “Are you okay, hon?” I ask.

He breathes in and then out again, slowly, against my skin “I just missed you. That’s all” he says never breaking the hug.

I can help but stifle out a laugh. “What do you mean? It’s only been a week this time. Last time it was nearly 2 months and we made it.” I say as I feel him lightly touch his lips to my neck. “Not that I don’t love this reunion though.” I say as he looks up. Tears threaten to fall from his eyes as he brings his lips to mine.

I feel myself melt into his arms as he holds me. My arms around his neck and his around my torso. I take a deep breath breathing in the smell of him but something is off.

I don’t want to pull away but I’m still honestly confused. I look him in the eyes. He looks tired and almost ragged.

“What I’m about to say to you is going to make me sound like an absolute lunatic but I have something very important to tell you.” He says, still looking back into my eyes. I could get lost in those brown eyes for hours.

“Daniel, you realize what we went through the first year in LA right? How much more crazy can our lives get?” I ask confident but also terrified of the answer.

He’s quite for a second then he gently grabs ahold of my hand and rubs the back of my hand with his thumb. And I’m suddenly aware on his wedding bad on his finger and the lack there of on mine “... try time travel” he says

“Time what now?! You mean that you went back in time?!” I ask trying not to sound like I don’t believe him at all. Cause honestly at this point I don’t know what to believe anymore.

“Well technically I went forward in time” he tells me as he leads me over to the couch. “And now back in time. I promise I’ll tell you everything in full detail tomorrow but there is something you need to know about now.”

Now I’m getting nervous. I’m not sure what to say next so I just nod and squeeze his hand reassuringly as he continues.

“Tomorrow, something horrible is supposed to happen. You know how I was telling you about how I felt like hydra has been inside S.H.I.E.L.D.?” I nod “apparently I’m supposed to die going after this guy. And it’s supposed to happen tomorrow. In fact if the team I worked with hadn’t pulled me out of the timeline I would be dead tomorrow. They helped me to fake my death...”

I’m honestly not sure what to say. I look up at him. Daniel was supposed to die? I wouldn’t be able to life with myself if he had died and I had been here in New York. He was my husband and I should be with him. Being his partner. But I guess I don’t have to worry about that now. At least I think. All this time talk is confusing. “so these people... they just showed up and told you that you’re supposed to die? Who were they?” I ask

He looks me in the eyes and tells me the story of how these people infuriated the Nevada base and ended up saving everyone. “They were from S.H.I.E.L.D. but in the year 2020. I honestly am still in shock but I have been with them for about a month and a half. That’s why When I saw you I couldn’t help but hold you that way. I know you probably think I’ve lost my mind but if I have proof for you.”

I speak while he starts to stand back up for some reason. I let go of a breath I didn’t realize was holding in and attempt to reassure him. And myself if I’m being honest. “oh Daniel I don’t think you are crazy this is just a lot to....”

I get cut off by my own thoughts. “Daniel you don’t have your cane.... I never even noticed. How are you...? Did you leave it ov...” I start to look over to the door and I see no cane.

Before I can say any more he stands back from the couch and begins to pull up his pant leg revealing a shiny prosthetic with technology I had never seen before on even the most advanced S.H.I.E.L.D. weapons.

“Oh Daniel. You...” I say before he interrupts me.

“I’ll never have to walk with a crutch again, Peg. This specific piece of technology was invented in the year 2020. One of the ladies on the team, her husband and her designed it and he built it.” He says as he straightens his pant leg and sits back down next to me and places his hand on my lap.

“I am so proud of you.” I start “but I want you to know that I never saw you as the guy who was different because of your crutch. In fact, most times I hardly ever noticed it. I always saw you as the guy who had the biggest heart and always stood up for what was right.”

The next thing I know Daniel is kissing me again. One of his hands is behind my neck pulling me to him and the other is on my cheek. I melt into his kiss never wanting the moment to end when I hear the kitchen door subtly squeak open. I look over to see Angie peeking through the doorway smiling like a school girl.

I give up and wave her in to joining the conversation. As Angie joins us and we sit, Daniel begins to tell the stories of everything he has done and all of the unbelievable things he had seen. I’m surprised at how well Angie is taking all this information considering how much it’s hurting my brain. It didn’t matter now. He was mine. He was safe. He was here. That is the only thing that mattered right now.

Once the story telling was over for the night and Daniel has sworn Angie to secrecy (like she didn’t already know everything I had already told her without Daniel’s knowledge.) we went to bed. It felt nice to finally be back in daniel’s arms, my ring back on my finger where it belonged. Feeling safe wrapped up in the covers with him. I felt his fingers intertwine with mine. I had worn one of his under shirts all this week to bed like I do every time we were apart because the smell of him and he oversized feel of it made me feel closer to him. But now, being here in his arms was something that couldn’t be beat. He was home and no matter what craziness this whole secret life with him was going to bring, all the ups and downs and uncertainty that our lives would have from here on out, I knew it would be okay. I knew that nothing could break us apart. Because he was my constant and I, his.


End file.
